Not as Black and White as It Seems
by Lady of the Crimson Ravens
Summary: "Situations, where I am concerened, isn't as black and white as it seems." "What's the difference of between frost, snow and ice?" "There is beauty in fear." "There is a reason why we call your powers a curse and not a dark gift like his." "Haven't I suffered enough that you brought her back just to make her suffer too!" "I have warned you. Fear will be your enemy." Lemony goodness
1. Prolouge

I'm a **hardcore shipper PitchxElsa fan** and **no one** can change that. **SO** no flaming, bashing and whinning about my Fave pair. Don't like it, exit silently.

But hey! I'm proud that I'm to have the first M rated PitchxElsa fic in english. ||^O^\\\ To tell the truth, this is pairing are the only ones I made that doesn't depict gore or anywhere darker. M because of lemonny goodness of one of the chapters.

I'm going to tweak some of the facts to go along with my story but I'll try to make it as near as the canon. And no need for disclaimers because the website already says it. I'm only going to say this just once, I give credit to Disney for Frozen and Dreamworks for Rise of the Guardians (of Gahool? XD Just kidding...)

(Even a little "good job" or "Yay chapter" on the review would be appreciated.)

* * *

Once upon a time, in ages past, where kings and queens ruled kingdoms of vast lands lived a royal family. Respected by all, loved by their subjects and held dearest by every kingdom, they created bonds and alliances not easily broken. Everything they cared and tended, even not their own, prospered. But they didn't have any children. In the queens act of desperation, she turned to myths and legends and one of them spoke of the man in the moon who had the power to grant wishes and revive the dead.

One bright full moon lit night, when her husband was fast asleep, she begged the moon for children. Somehow, it seemed that the moon heard her plea and blessed them with beautiful twin daughters. The first born was calm, intelligent and graceful. She was quiet, obedient and never spoke out of turn. The second one was the total opposite. She was over-enthusiastic, rowdy, talkative, high spirited and adventurous. Even though they were different as night and day, the two loved each other dearly, doing almost everything together. Until the older child showed unimaginable power, the power of snow, the curse of the winter. Fearing for the life of their child, they locked her up, kept most people out, trapping their cursed blond haired daughter and her normal twin within the confines of the castle.

One tragic day, both the beloved king and queen embarked on a journey to a neighboring kingdom to visit old friends, when a vicious storm destroyed their ship, the sea claiming their lives. Leaving the first born to rule the kingdom on her own. As both sister came of age, the two had bloomed into beautiful and stunning women. The eldest became the queen of the kingdom, while her sister ruled beside her. With the help of her sister, the queen tamed her powers. But all things went sour when the youngest of the two found love and married. Jealous of her sister's happiness, her powers became uncontrollable and slowly corrupted her. Why wouldn't she, not one single being had tried to win her hand even if it were just for the sake of an alliance or the throne. None of the kings, queens, princes and noble men had the courage to do so. Fearing her and her power, all looked differently on a family that would let the cursed ruler in their families.

One day her powers had finally taken their toll on her and almost cost the life of her the youngest sister. She was charged with assassination and high treason, forced to step down the throne and was put to death. But the loving younger sister knew, the cursed queen was not at fault. "Her heinous actions were made by the curse and not her." She desperately pleaded to the ministers, and so instead of death, she was banished into the icy northern mountains where she would live suffer her horrible sins in seclusion for eternity. With unkempt rage and icy hatred, she left the kingdom to the welcoming embrace of isolation within her ice castle, gaining her the title "Snow Queen". Her existence erased from the records and history books, and was instead written as a legend.

Under the new queen's reign, the kingdom prospered and expanded. But time and trend had caught on the kingdom, the need for royal family died and government were established. But if you're brave and strong enough to trek the deathly path of the Northern mountains, you might get close enough to get a glimpse of her ice castle, and if your unlucky, you might get a glimpse of her. But once she gets a glimpse of you, you run better as fast your little legs can and pray to god, for only he could save you from her because she is the same as her powers: cold, merciless and **deadly**.

"Time for bed son." The mother cooed soothingly at her son as he tucked him into bed.

"Mom." The boy called onto his mother as he settled on his bed. "Is the true?" The mother tilted her head in confusion, brows furrowing as she looked questioningly at her son. "The one you just told me? About the Snow Queen?"

The mother chuckled at his question, but took some time to think. After a minute, the mother smiled and caressed her son's cheek. "I don't know son. But they say **some** legends are based on truths."

"Is she the one making it snow every winter?" the child yawned at his mother who was about to take the candle that was stuck on the underside of a cup that was placed on the shabby cabinet.

"They say she does." She turned to the boy who was getting snugly under his ragged blanket. "Sometimes, she comes in a sled or carriage pulled, most of the times by snow white wolves, other times by pale white horses. Sometimes she takes the form a great white bird leaving a trail of snowflakes behind her, other times she takes the form of bees and her heart would take the lead as queen bee."

"When I *yawn* grow up. I'm going to *yawn* hunt the snow queen so that no one will suffer from the cold again."

The mother gasped in horror and shock. "Hans Christian ANDERSEN! That is no way for a child to talk." She scolded her sleepy son. "I don't want to hear any more of these nonsense."

"I'm sorry mom." The sleepy child managed to say in his state. "I thought you'd be happy."

She sighed and left the candle for the moment to sit beside him while he lay on his worn out bed. "My son." Her right hand placed upon his cheek. "Each story have different version of their own. You must find out what they are first before you judge each of the characters. Same in life, there are many sides in a story and for you to justly judge them and their actions, you must know all of them. Never judge someone by their looks and by what you hear of them. Do you understand?" The little boy nodded. She smiled at her son and kissed his forehead goodnight as he was lifted to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 1: Queen meets King

**Hiyo!**

**I know you got bored at the first chapter so here's a chapter with Pitch and Elsa.**

**Warning: They're a bit OOC.**

**The reasons behind Elsa's behavior are:**  
**1.) She doesn't know Pitch and she's wary towards him.**  
**2.) She doesn't know Pitch can summon living nightmares.**  
**3.) This is set after ROTG. She's mortal but due to the properties of ice like preservation and low temperature kills germs, bacteria, etc. She didn't age, she looks like what she was when she was crowned, she's immune to diseases but a stab in the heart, a shot in the head and she's dead.**

**AND hey I made music video feat. Pitch and Elsa. Please like! **  
** www. youtube watch ? v = xbVIAFbFs9w & list = HL1397627069 & feature = mh _ lolz ****(no space)**  


* * *

**~~Chapter 1~~**

It had been quite some time since he was able to walk on the surface again. The sweet, cold crisp of the night breeze flowed against him, its gentle fingers combed his midnight hair back. Indeed, it had been a long time. And **time** is something you have no luxury to keep track of when you live in the darkness. The full moon's soft glow was shinning bright, the man in the moon watched him silently like the old times. The nightmares was once again in his command, they have drank off all of his fear of not existing, the fear of not to be believed in. They have sated their hunger, devouring all of his fear dry until nothing was left, leaving only loathing and emptiness in its wake. He needed to be alone, away from his nightmares for even if he had control over them he was too weak to use them properly. It was not yet time to summon them to the above ground, not until he had enough power to use even one of his nightmares. After that, everything would become easy. He chuckled at the thought.

Pitch Black wandered through the woods when the sun was gone and every human, man or child, was asleep in their beds. He wanted to be as far away from the sands of the sandman simply because he couldn't risk alarming the guardians that he was out prowling in the shadows once again. And if they knew, oh…. He would be sent back in his hole again, along with his unstable nightmares. Besides, the woods were always one of the best places he could get fear out from the humans. For dangerous things lives within and many vile things have happened in a vast forest like this.

Some he was forced to watch, for the fear drew him in and keeps him imprisoned, shackled to his place until the ghoulish events finally came to their ends along with a life or two. He snorted in sarcasm, and the guardians along with the whole world, thought that **he** was a monster to be feared when the humans are monsters themselves wrapped in colorful coats of false dignity and morals, pride and reputation. But once you peel them away, the true demon comes out to play. Killing each other for a shine of a coin, their basic instincts and primal urges along with their greed taking over their façade, it was enough to make an ordinary man sick. But he was no man and neither was he ordinary. He learned, for the lack of words, to get used to it. What the humans do to each other was not of his concern, only their fears matters to him, their belief in him.

The scent of pines and grass swirled around him, the chill of the night seemed to have intensified. Humans tend to camp in the forests like these, telling ghost stories in front of an open fire like their ancestors used to, and that was why he was here. Shadows were more frightening within the woods, full of shadows and untold dangers, away from the comfort of the confines of their homes. A rattle of a nearby bush made him turn and summon his shadow scythe, ready to swing at the first sign of an attack. Have one of the guardians spotted him? Or did the man in the moon sent them to seal him in his lair again? No, that was not like him. Both **he** and him knew that he was too weak to be a threat and had no means to be one. And if he didn't do anything that made him one, **he **wouldn't move either.

A faint but calm voice echoed through the night. A female voice, Toothiana? No, that was highly unlikely, he was too far away from civilization for her to come here for a child's tooth. And if there were teeth to collect, she would have sent one of her baby tooth. But then again there were always possibilities that that might happen. He strained his ears to pick up any noises, the fluttering of wings or anything. All he heard was the symphony of the crickets and the sound of little rocks being crushed under someone's weight.

"Hello…." There it was again, the soft voice called out once more but this time it was accompanied by a figure slowly being defined by the moonlight. Branches of trees covered her face but he could make out something glittering. Slowly, the creature revealed itself from the trees. He was right at his first guess, she was a woman. She was stunning, her blue gown flowed with her well placed curves, a slit revealed smooth long legs wearing blue, crystal heeled-shoes. An off-shoulder see-through train glimmered with the light, it accentuated her pale silk-like skin. Platinum blonde hair was tied in a French braid and rested on her right shoulder. Gracefully, she walked to him, head held high and an air of sophistication and regality emanated out of her. The temperature around them dropped even lower, power seemed to seep off of her as she stopped three steps in front of him. Black lips drew a lazy grin on his face as he made the scythe melt back into the shadows, an inkling of the identity of the pale beauty on his sight.

"Your majesty." He bowed with a hand on his stomach and another behind him, never taking his gold taunting eyes off of her calm crystal blue ones. "Taking a midnight stroll perhaps," he teased as he stood straight. He started to walk around her, his hands behind his back."But I must say, this place is **very** inappropriate for someone of your….. *rolling his left wrist* stature." He gestured to her as he paused to let the words sink in and her rage to boil. "Isn't?" He mocked, her blazing gaze never left his face at the insult.

"Whatever business I have here, is none of your concern, good sir." She spat with controlled rage. "Nor does anyone whose name I have not a hint of knowledge of." She glared at him and turned so that she fully faced him. "But it is of my duty to know what anyone's business they have within my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" he scoffed at her words. "If I remember correctly, **Queen** Elsa, this **kingdom **of yours have already been taken down and replaced with a government. Was it not?"

"Be as it may, this is still **my** territory and **my** responsibility and so as every creature, every life in this forest and this country." She stood proudly before him, refusing to back down. "I will ask only once, good sir." Her eyes burned with icy threat. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Pitch gave out a throaty laugh. What an interesting creature, this queen. "Very well then." He disappeared within the shadows. The snow queen gasped and readied herself to defend. "I am the monster beneath your beds, every humans' weakness, the **Boogeyman** of all the children of this world, the **king** of nightmares." His shadow figure appearing everywhere on the bark of the surrounding trees, circling her again as she kept turning behind her with every word he let out, knowing that he could appear behind her. "**I** am your darkest nightmares, the monster in your closets, the shadows at the back of your eyes. I am terror personified." Her arms were raised, he knew that with one flick of those fragile hands icicles would impale him if he was even a second late, but the smell of her was intoxicating and it bothered him.

Only the fascinating smell of fear would be the only scent that would make him crave more, but he did not smell it on her. Her scent, her smell, it was somewhat familiar and it sent shivers down his spine, a different kind from the ones he would inflict to others. Just a whiff, he only wanted whiff of her scent. So he stealthy appeared behind her as she strained to listen to his voice, he silently breathed in her scent. "I am **fear**." He whispered on her and watched her stiffen for a split second. But when he saw a slight swinging movement of her shoulder, he disappeared. A good decision though, because if he hadn't then he would have been impaled with six large icicles into a tree. "But then I would have such a common name wouldn't I." She turned to him just to see him casually leaning at a tree, arms crossed on across his chest. "So I prefer to be called Pitch Black." He pushed himself to stand as he neared her, she was still on her guard. "And I am here to instill **fear** to the hearts of the humans." He stopped a feet away from her. "Does that answer your question, your highness?" a sly smile on his face while he observed her face.

He thought she would be scared of him, trembling in utter terror and running as far away as possible now that he revealed himself to her but instead she showed something different. She smiled at him, a hand in her chin as her eyes roamed up and down his features. "You say you are fear." The blond queen put her hands down and went to him until their faces were inches from each other's face. "Then why don't we put it to the test?" a hint of taunt in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her challenge, his eyes still on the queen as she walked slowly away to his right deeper into the woods. This woman kept on surprising him, making his interest grow. A woman who smiles in the face of terror, who challenges the shadows without even squirming on the weight of his gaze. She paused and glanced back at him, and eyebrow rose in silent provocation. This will be fun. He whispered to himself, following behind the cold queen. "Aren't you curious of how I know of you?"

"Rumors makes reputation I believe." She glanced at him with a smug face as they continued to walk. "And as you said, you are fear. You must've visited me quite often. I had a lot of those when I was young."

"*chuckle* Quite right you are, your highness." He remembered how fragile she was, how easily she was frightened of her powers. He loved how her fear tasted, but he had an army to create so he left her. But he wanted to make sure she would still fear so he left a shadow to whisper doubts in her ears. When he felt that shadow disappear, he assumed she was dead for no matter how much power she wields, she was still a mortal. But now it seemed she was able to overpower that shadow.

"Please, call me by my name. I haven't heard of those petty honorifications ages ago, good sir."

"As you wish, Elsa-"

"But don't forget my title. You still haven't proven yourself, therefore you have not yet gain any right to call me by my name alone."

"Very well, **Queen** Elsa, But why not call me by mine."

"I only call anyone by name if they have proven themselves worthy of my respect."

They were at the edge of a forest even though he thought that they were at the belly of the forest. A large circle a tree-free area was before them, in that area humans slept, some on the stomps of trees and some on the grassy ground. Large piles of logs were amassed a kilometer away from the mortals. His brow scrunched up in confusion as he surveyed the area, then he looked at the woman beside him. "You said you are fear." The queen inquired again. "Prove it by scaring these men away."

Pitch's eye twitched in sudden stab of annoyance. He was still invisible to the children, how would he scare adults. Granted he used to have a grip on them, but now he have only a fraction and not as powerful as he have in the children. "Forgive me, but we might have a bit of a problem." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he kept his patience in check. The snow queen just looked at him questioningly. "They cannot see me." To prove his point, he disappeared and reappeared in front of a watchman. He stood in front of him, waved his hand in his face but the human had no reaction whatsoever. The shadow man looked the queen in the eye and shoved his hand on the person's head. She gasped as his hand went through the person, he pulled back and vanished, reappearing beside her.

"Yes that is a problem." Her arms crossed under her chest as she kept her eyes ran through the area. "Yet you can control the shadows I presume."

"Yes, but mere shadows do not frighten them anymore." A dash of disappointment in his voice as his eyes trained on every figure in the area.

"Then I offer my help." His eyes widen in surprise, he whipped his head to his companion in disbelief. "All you need is ask."

He grinned, she offered to use her powers to make these humans fear the shadows again. Finally, he had met someone that embraced fear, someone who shared his ambition to spread it, to use it. She would become a very valuable ally if he only play his cards right. "Can you, Queen Elsa, assist me in scaring these humans away from your beloved forest?"

She smiled "Yes." She looked back into the path where they came from. "But first, come with me." Hastily, she walked back into a dark corner of the path, with him tailing from behind. When she was settled with where they were, she looked back at him with curiosity and excitement twinkling in her eyes. The grin from before was still on his face. "Summon your shadows." She commanded, he scoffed and summoned as many shadows as he could, trying to show her that he was to be feared and not to be bossed around. The only reason he did not snap at her was because he wanted to find out where she was going with this. Shadows of various sizes circled her, on the barks, on the ground but instead of being afraid, she was smiling and looked like she was contemplating on something, that hit a nerve in him but he tried to keep himself from trying to make his shadows attack her. He still needs an ally, he tried to remind himself. "Impressive, but can you manifest it in your hand?"

"*tsk* Child's play." With a roll of his wrist, the shadows disappeared and on his left palm, a black ball that looked like black fireball, tendrils were coming out of it and waved in the air.

She came closer to examine the one on his hand, her face was etched in fascination as her right hand hovered above it. She mirrored his movement, a roll of her of her right wrist, snowflakes appeared from thin air circling her hand that looked like white dust from far away. Cautiously, her hand touched the ball and his eyes fixed on that hand, her fingers slowly pushing through and the ball gave way to the weight. The particles flowed through her fingers like sand even until her hand was resting atop his. But the shadows didn't dissolve back to nothingness. No. They mixed with the dust-like snowflakes of the blond woman's hand. It twirled, spiraled and danced around their hands. The power tickled in the back of his hand, on his wrist. His hand firmly enclosed on hers, his gray hand contrasting with her pale skin, as their magic combined, he could feel it, the cold and the darkness making each other stronger. Her hand fit snuggly in his, his eyes shifted up to see her face, it glowed with excitement as her eyes followed the movements of the black and white dusts, a warmth spread in him. Unknown to him, his long forgotten heart started to beat again, the feeling of warmth, comfort and peace were somewhat familiar yet disturbing. Suddenly a flash of memory halted his thoughts. It was for a split second, and it was gone. He couldn't even remember what it was.

"Now try to imagine a form." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She looked up to him, her smile was getting wider and wider by the minute by the prospect of her discovery. He shrugged and a form of a human with a thousand eyes popped in his mind. "After three, let go and keep the form in your mind." He nodded, and she pulled back their hands, still connected, their hold like they were dancing. "1,2…" she swished their hands outward. "3." Both of them let go, the swirling black and white dust rushed forward in front of them, slowly they took form. It was the same one in his mind, but this one had long sharp fingers made of ice, its hands were like black sticks. Its eyes glowed a fierce yellow like his, its shoulder spikes of ice with a touch of black gleamed dangerously at the night. Its teeth were jagged black ice, its body stretched like a shadow as it stood menacingly, towering over them. "This will do quite nicely, don't you think." She stated staring at the creature created by their power.

"Yes, quite well." He chuckled darkly as the creature eyed its creators.

"Follow us, try to blend with the shadow." She told the creature and it nodded. With that she went back to the clearing where the humans still lay asleep a few were awake as look outs, the creature slithered on the ground while Pitch watched in astonishment and helplessly followed. "Pitch, can you claw the wood of the trees?" she asked as she hid behind a tree.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like this." Her fingertips covered in sharp ice as she dug it in the wood of the tree and raking it down creating a slow scratching sound, leaving claw marks on the bark. The mortals that were awake jumped at the sound, guns ready in their hands. She lifted her hands, eyes trained on him with great expectation. He smiled at her as he got the gist of her plan.

"Of course." He disappeared into the darkness and reappeared at some part of the edge of the forest, his eyes and set of sharp teeth glowed sinisterly. Like what the snow queen did, he manipulated the shadows to sharpen his fingertips and scratched a tree nearby out of sight of the alert men. He disappeared as they turned his way and appeared somewhere again and scratched a tree noisily. Some of the watchmen woke their companions, the smell of fear reeked the through the forest. He summoned shadows on the surface of the trees, unsettling the humans as the shadows were not normal. It weren't shadows of animals they knew. The satisfying taste of fear filled him with demonic glee as he continued his routine.

The wind had become more chilly than he remembered and he disappeared and reappeared again within the shadows. His gaze moved to where he remembered he left the blond queen. However, she was gone. His eyes searched for her but caught a glimpse but of the creature hiding in the shadows growling like a wild animal. This made the humans more riled up, terror was slowly setting in as the fear entered him from every pores of his body. His eyes flutter shut as his power pulsed inside him, his head thrown back in dark pleasure. A low rumble of satisfaction emanated from his throat as the sensation creeped into his veins. His hand that rested on a tree trunk sunk its claws into the wooden flesh, the humans were starting to panic. He forced his eyes to open, surveying the scared humans until he finally caught sight of the cold queen. _So that's why it was getting cold._ He smirked at the realization. She was using her powers to make it colder. The chill of the cold and fear mixing into the blood of the mortals making them more terrified as seconds ticked by. The rustle of the trees and bushes they made had the humans huddle back to back, the fast beats of their hearts were like music in his ears. They turned and pointed their weapons at the sounds they pick up.

A sound of an owl could be heard from the queen and the creature took it as the signal. It dove on the ground and slithered its way to the small cramp space at the center of the human circle. Slowly, it rose from the ground. The humans stopped as they heard it growl like an animal from the pits of hell. Its body became slim as it tried to avoid contact with the humans. It blocked the light of the moon as its reached its full height, making the humans in front of the creature acknowledge its presence. Carefully, they all turned to come face to face with the devilish creature. Its thousand eyes made the humans pale in fright. All of them started backing away from the creature as it raised its sharp hands, displaying them as a deadly threat. Their breathing heavy in effort, none wanted to make a move. With a deep breath, it roared a blood curdling scream, teeth with jagged black ice reflected their fright-filled faces that made the humans scream in terror. Some of them fled as fast as their feet could carry them, but some chose to fight.

Those who had guns started to shoot at it, some decided to throw at it with rocks and axes, but the creature stood unaffected. The projectiles only passed through the shadow-ice monster, hurting each other in the process. The bullet that passed through would sometimes hit the trees, but most of the time it would hit soft tissues. Fortunately for them, none of them got hit with the axe nor were seriously hurt for the monster would sometimes deflect the axe and bullet making them hit the dirt and stomps. The creature roared in madness as it became agitated, it started swinging its arms at them, its eyes blinked in unsynchronized manner. It managed to scratch one of the humans on the face and he hauled in pain. One of them tried to shoot it on the back, but it only angered the monster and swung its hand on the insolent fool, leaving a large crac on the ground.

Pitch Black breathed in all of their emotions which were mostly fear, desperation and defeat. Adrenaline was crawling all over him as he felt himself getting stronger, the screams of fright, the shouts of dread. Oh… how he missed them. Then he heard one of them shouted at his fellow men that there were no more bullets, that they were retreating. Some carried the injured, while some assisted the ones that can walk but an injury on their legs made them slower but some plainly ran for their lives not caring for their comrades. He wanted more, of their fear, of their despair, he was about to command the creature to follow them, to not let them escape. But cold hand rested firmly on his shoulder making him turn. The queen, with a serious look in her eyes shook her head. He growled, he didn't want to back down. It had been a long while since he scared adults, it's been a while to have seeped off so much fear in one night at all since his defeat. On the other hand, he would create another enemy to fight and he just got a smudge of his power back. He knew that this amount of power did not even put a dent to how much power she had at her disposal. So, with dismay he watched the humans run, their figures growing smaller as they ebbed away through the trees, as he complied to her silent request. His fist curled, trembling as he tried to control himself.

A squeeze on his shoulder, he turned to look at her. A small smile offered to him as she slowly let her hand fall and walk towards their monster. He watched her solemnly, trying to get into her mind, trying to find ways to manipulate her but he was at loss. She had surprised him with her knowledge of how to make people fear, the joyous mischief he saw flashed in her eyes. And now as he watched her stand proudly before the creature created with both their power, he smiled triumphantly. He had found an ace to use against the guardians. She would perfectly fit the role Jack Frost refused to play.

The creature bowed down before her, he approached them, and curiously watching what she would do next. She gracefully lifted both her hands higher and higher. The ice from the monster slowly fall apart, small pieces started to float in the form of snowflakes until only his shadow was left. The snowflakes gathered above her forming a giant snowflake on the sky as her hands clasped each other above her head. When her hands broke apart, so did the snowflakes and they all evaporate into thin air. The form of the creature made from his shadow started to waver, with so much light from the moon, the creature collapsed and dissolved back into darkness again, he frowned at the sight. Such a magnificent creature made from cold and dark that he could have used faded right before his eyes. Such a waste.

"Congratulations." Her voice cheery and light, all he could see was her back, stopping just a foot away from her. The emotion on her voice made the frown a little less pronounce, turning it into a straight line. "You've proven yourself." She turned with an accepting smile, a hint of delight in her eyes. "Pitch Black."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Snow Queen."

"Please, call me Elsa."

He went a step closer, his eyes soften in endearment, the image of her face in the moonlight ingraining in his mind. "Elsa…" he let the name roll on his tongue, he savored it and, strangely, he liked it. A light blush bloomed on her cheeks, if his eyes weren't sharp and used to darkness, he wouldn't have been able to see it. A smug smile plastered on his face, even though she was the snow queen she was radiating warmth, he could feel it with how close he was to her, he basked in it, relished. That was until she took a step back, with a deep breath, she composed herself.

"I have nothing more to do here." Elsa curtsied. "I bid you farewell, Pitch." She stood straight and turned, her back at him, then walking forward into the forest again.

"Can I see you again?" she stopped and whipped her head at him. Her brow raised in intrigue, as he explained further. "It's rare to meet someone who likes to inflict fear like I do."

"I do not like fear." Her face was serious, but her voice had a little high note to it indicating that there was something she knew that he didn't. "I just use it to my advantage." His brows scrunched up in confusion as he tried to grasp what she was saying. "Tell me. The people who were just here, did I came upon them before I came upon you? Did I already knew where to find them, or was it just a coincidence? Did they do something to deserve it or was it only just on a whim?"

Gradually, he grasped what she was implying. He gave out a throaty laugh, showing off his sharp set of teeth as he clapped his hands. He roared in laughter as he pieced it all together, he was used without him even knowing it. "Very well, played Elsa." He grinned at her as he marveled at her deep understanding of fear and effectively using it for her gain. One of fear's characteristics was control, she already revealed to him that she treated this place as her kingdom. So it was easy to figure out that he used her challenge to him to scare them into obedience, what they did to make her use this tactic did not matter to him. "Using fear to keep the ants in line, the classics. *chuckle* It's been a while since I met someone like you. How about for a civil and sensible conversation then? I won't force you to try and spread fear. Surely you won't deny me that."

She stood there thinking, her right hand holding her left side while her left hand held her chin. "Hmmm….. Very well." She put her hands down, a smile was on her face but couldn't read what kind it was. "It has been a while since I have an intellectual conversation with anybody." She rested her hands on her side. "You can visit me in my ice castle. But you cannot come after 1 in the morning 'till the sun rises fully."

He scoffed at her, "Forgive me, dear Elsa but as you know darkness can't keep track of time."

She chuckled light heartedly, "Don't worry, you'll know without even having to know what the time is." That was it and she turned again and walked towards the forest. One hand on the trail of her train and swished it in front of her, the cloth changed into tiny snowflakes encircling her until she was gone, not even a hint that she was even there.

The king of nightmare smirked, he would bide his time. Words can change one's mind easily as it can make them. Soon, he would draw her to his side, she would be his for the taking, and they would spread fear far faster than anyone can scream. And the guardians would be powerless against them. With some of his power regained he summoned his favorite nightmare, Onyx. The black mare appeared before him, calm and obedient. Carefully, he placed his hand on the bridge of its nose. It leaned to his hand and neighed, its eyes glowing bright. He climbed up and sat on its back. He would collect fear in this place and he wouldn't even have to lift a finger, he would use the snow queen's tactic against her. He pulled at the black sand reign in his hands to make the horse turn, with the reign, he made the mare move forward. The guardians wouldn't be able to detect his movements because he would only be watching, in the shadows, in the darkness while the queen unknowingly spread fear on her own.

A bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the forest, as his figure melted into the darkness, soon Pitch Black would return and his existence would be remembered again. But this time **he** will never be forgotten ever again.


End file.
